1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card transporting apparatus and a carrying mechanism for carrying a to-be-connected body to a predetermined position of a connecting body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a probe card transporting apparatus for smoothly arranging a probe card at a first predetermined position in a prober chamber, and a to-be-connected body carrying mechanism which can be suitably used by the probe card transporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A probe card transporting apparatus can be used when loading a probe card in and unloading it from a prober.
An example of a conventional probe card transporting apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-24039 filed by the present applicant. A prober shown in FIG. 7A will be described. A stage (wafer chuck) 2 for placing a wafer thereon, a clamp mechanism 4, and a probe card 6 are arranged in a prober chamber 1. The stage 2 can move in X, Y, Z, and xcex8 directions. The clamp mechanism 4 is fixed in a substantially central hole 3A of a head plate 3 arranged above the wafer chuck 2. The probe card 6 is detachably held by the clamp mechanism 4 through a card holder 5. A loader chamber (not shown) is arranged adjacent to the prober chamber 1. A wafer transported from the loader chamber is placed on the wafer chuck 2 in the prober chamber 1. An alignment mechanism (not shown) moves the wafer chuck 2 in the X, Y, Z, and xcex8 directions. Thus, the wafer placed on the wafer chuck and probes 6A of the probe card 6 are aligned. After that, the electrical characteristics of circuits formed on the wafer are tested.
As shown in FIG. 7A, the probe card transporting apparatus has the wafer chuck 2 which is movable in the X, Y, Z, and xcex8 directions in the prober chamber 1, and a transfer mechanism 7 which transfers and receives the probe card 6 with the card holder 5 to and from the wafer chuck 2.
As shown in FIG. 7A, the transfer mechanism 7 has an adapter 8 for detachably holding the probe card 6 with the card holder 5, a fork-like arm 9 having a top branching in two directions to detachably hold the adapter 8, a pair of guide rails 10 for moving and guiding the arm 9 in a direction of arrow A, and a moving mechanism 11 for fixing the guide rails 10. The arm 9 of the transfer mechanism 7 transfers the adapter 8 holding the probe card 6 between an adapter support 12 fixed to the wafer chuck 2 and the outside of the prober chamber.
A mechanism (the clamp mechanism 4, card holder 5, and adapter 8) for mounting and demounting the probe card 6 will be described with reference to FIG. 7B. First positioning pins (for example, 2) 4A are fixed to the clamp mechanism 4. The card holder 5 has first holes 5A to fit with the first positioning pins 4A. The adapter 8 has (e.g., 2) second positioning pins 8A. The card holder 5 has second holes 5B to fit with the second positioning pins 8A. The card transporting apparatus transports the probe card 6 to immediately under the clamp mechanism 4. After that, the wafer chuck 2 moves upward. The first positioning pins 4A fit in the first holes 5A, so that the card holder 5 comes into contact with the clamp mechanism 4. The clamp mechanism 4 fixes the probe card 6 to the head plate 3. In FIG. 7A, a member 13 denotes a storage unit for storing the transfer mechanism 7 folded in a direction opposite to arrow B.
Because of an alignment error between the probe card 6 and clamp mechanism 4 in FIG. 7A and the thermal expansion or aging of the respective mechanical elements, a positioning error can occur between the first positioning pins 4A of the clamp mechanism 4 and the first holes 5A of the card holder 5, as shown in FIG. 7B. With the first positioning pins 4A and first holes 5A being shifted from each other, when the wafer chuck 2 moves up, the probe card 6 is urged against the clamp mechanism 4, and an excessive stress is produced between the first holes 5A of the card holder 5 and the first positioning pins 4A of the clamp mechanism 4. In an extreme case, this stress may damage the clamp mechanism 4, probe card 6, or the like. This problem arises also when a connecting body and a to-be-connected body are to be pin-connected to each other using an adapter.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.
It is an object of the present invention according to a first aspect to provide a probe card transporting apparatus which solves at least one of the problem of smoothly connecting a support (e.g., a card holder) that supports a probe card and a clamp mechanism, the problem of reliably connecting the support and the clamp mechanism to each other, and the problem of reducing excessive stress produced when connecting the support and clamp mechanism to each other, even when the position of the support and the attaching position of the clamp mechanism are shifted from each other.
It is an object of the present invention according to a second aspect to solve at least one of the problem of smoothly connecting a to-be-connected body and a connecting body, the problem of reliably connecting the to-be-connected body and the connecting body, and the problem of reducing excessive stress produced when connecting the to-be-connected body and connecting body to each other.
According to the first aspect of the invention of the present application, there is provided a probe card transporting apparatus configured to transport a probe card with a card holder between a first predetermined position set in a prober chamber and a second predetermined position L3 set outside the prober chamber.
The probe card transporting apparatus preferably comprises the following (a) and furthermore the following (b):
(a) a first positioning fitting tool arranged at the first predetermined position in the prober chamber;
a transfer mechanism configured to carry the probe card with the card holder between a transfer position set in the prober chamber and the second predetermined position outside the prober chamber and to transfer the probe card with the card holder at the respective predetermined positions, the card holder including a first positioning to-be-fitted tool and a second positioning to-be-fitted tool; and
a support carrying mechanism configured to carry the probe card with the card holder between the transfer position in the prober chamber and the first predetermined position in the prober chamber, the support carrying mechanism including: a support configured to place thereon and support the probe card with the card holder; a second positioning fitting tool attached to the support through a swingable support mechanism; and a support moving mechanism configured to move the support in X, Y, Z, and xcex8 directions, the support moving mechanism serving to carry the probe card with the card holder between the transfer position and the first predetermined position in the prober chamber, wherein the probe card with the card holder which is carried by the support moving mechanism is positioned at the first predetermined position in the probe chamber when the first positioning to-be-fitted tool of the probe card with the card holder fits with the first positioning fitting tool.
(b) The first positioning fitting tool and the second positioning fitting tool comprise a first positioning pin and a second positioning pin, respectively; the first positioning to-be-fitted tool and the second positioning to-be-fitted tool comprise a first opening and a second opening, respectively; a top of the second positioning pin is substantially spherical at least partly; and the second positioning pin is attached to the support through a swingable support mechanism.
According to the second aspect of the invention of the present application, there is provided a to-be-connected body carrying mechanism configured to carry a to-be-connected body to a predetermined position set on a connecting body.
The to-be-connected body carrying mechanism preferably comprises the following (c), and furthermore the following (d).
(c) A positioning to-be-fitted tool provided to the to-be-connected body;
a support configured to place thereon and hold the to-be-connected body;
a positioning fitting tool 542 attached to the support through a swingable support mechanism, the positioning fitting tool serving to fit with the positioning to-be-fitted tool of the to-be-connected body, so that the to-be-connected body is positioned on the support; and
a support moving mechanism configured to move the support in X, Y, Z, and xcex8 directions.
(d) The positioning fitting tool comprises a positioning pin; a top of the positioning pin is substantially spherical at least partly; and the positioning to-be-fitted tool comprises an opening.
Each of the probe card transporting apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention of the present application and the to-be-connected body moving mechanism according to the second aspect of the invention of the present application preferably comprises one or a plurality of the following (e) to (h).
(e) The swingable support mechanism comprises a leaf spring 543A.
(f) The swingable support mechanism further comprises means for limiting a tilting angle of the second positioning pin.
(g) The leaf spring of the swingable support mechanism comprises a plurality of slits.
(h) The plurality of slits comprise a plurality of arcuate slits arranged substantially concentrically and having different diameters.